Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas
Pirates and Ninjas is the twenty-fifth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the first part of a two-part tribute to Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, which concludes with Shushuuto The Special. Synopsis The Zangyack Empire calls upon the Space-Ninjas Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. to take on the Gokaigers. As the two take Captain Marvelous, Joe, and Luka on, the battle is witnessed by a trio of mysterious ninjas. Plot Gai gathers the Gokaigers into the main room to teach them a lesson about the Super Sentai before them, much to Marvelous, Joe, and Luka's annoyance, the latter verbally acknowledging the fact. When Gai said there would be a test, this caused Joe and Luka to look on in horror and Marvelous to get out of his usual seat to deny the test. Then Don quipped in that with the lesson means that they could interpret Navi's often-vague predictions better, to which the robotic parrot agreed with, and Ahim asking Marvelous to allow Gai to speak, and he did in the form of him silently sitting back into his chair. Without further interruption, Gai starts off with the Greater Powers the Gokaigers have obtained, starting with MagiDragon from Magiranger, then Pat Striker from Dekaranger, GaoLion from Gaoranger, the ability to truly combine GaoLion with GokaiOh into ShinkenGokaiOh from Shinkenger, and the GekiBeasts from Gekiranger. He went on to include Carranger, Gingaman, and GoGo-V. He then listed the three Greater Powers that he himself has that make up his mecha and it's three different forms: Timeranger (GoZyuDrill), Zyuranger (GoZyuRex), and Abaranger (GoZyuJin). Luka then interrupted, she counting how many Gai had listed off, and remarked the hard work it took to obtain the 11 Greater Powers. Gai went on to include the 11 Greater Powers that the Gokaigers got when they teamed up with the Goseigers when Black Cross King attacked, Don mentioning that when they teamed up with the Goseigers, a lot of previous teams had given their Greater Powers to the Gokaigers: Goseiger, Go-Onger, Boukenger, Dairanger, Turboranger, Bioman, Dynaman, Goggle-V, Denziman, J.A.K.Q., and Goranger. Ahim spoke up, saying that she was surprised at how many valiant heroes Earth had, while Gai wishing he was with the Gokaigers to meet all of the Sentai members they had met, most noticeably Akaranger and Big One. Unknown to the others, Marvelous with Joe and Luka decided to leave while Don and Ahim was still focused on Gai. After controlling himself, Gai spoke the question of how to obtain the remaining 12 Powers they need to in order to obtain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. As he turns to face the crew, he then notices that only Ahim and Don was still in the room, he yelling "Why?!" as Ahim and Don looked around. Meanwhile, on the Gigant Horse, Barizorg informs Warz Gill that the newest Action Commanders had arrived, who wondered to know where are they. Daramas walks in and informs them that they are space ninja, then yelled at them to reveal themselves. At once, Sandaaru Jr. appeared from the ceiling and dropped down, frightening Warz Gill out of his usual spot. After Sandaaru Jr. introduced himself, Warz Gill yells at him for scaring at him due to his entry on the ceiling. Soon, a loud voice echoed into the chamber and Insarn found herself being lifted up by a invisible force, it revealing to be Satarakura Jr., he letting go of Insarn to pose and introduced himself, he holding out his arms to catch Insarn before she falls onto the floor, and begins hitting on her, only to receive a punch to the face, she going over him, grabbed him by the back of the head, then slammed him onto the floor. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Shun Shioya as Yousuke Shiina (HurricaneRed†) *Nao Nagasawa as Nanami Nono (HurricaneBlue†) *Kohei Yamamoto as Kouta Bitou (HurricaneYellow†) *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Pirates and Ninjas: **Gokai Red - Red Falcon, AbaRed **Gokai Blue - Blue Dolphin, AbareBlue **Gokai Yellow - Yellow Lion, AbareYellow **Gokai Green - N/A **Gokai Pink - N/A **Gokai Silver - Bouken Silver *With this episode, Joe has transformed into all 4 of his female counterparts at least once. *The main Gokai Changes in this two-parter (Liveman and Abaranger in this part, the Hurricaneger trio next time) are tied to three-man teams who are joined by other members or alliances later on. Elements/Homages to Hurricaneger *The title is like the titles of Hurricaneger, one word and another word connected by "to" or "and"; this is also a callback of the Hurricaneger's first episode title "Wind and Ninja". **The title may also be an reference to a popular Internet meme about the (so-called) rivalry that exists between pirates and ninjas. *In the scene where the first guy gets turned into a nut, the guy was listening to the song "Shinobi Koi" by the actress who plays Nanami Nono, Nao Nagasawa. *The script Nanami was reading is called “Ima Kaze no Naka de”,as the ending theme of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Errors *Furai Maru already had the Gokaiger symbol on his weapons. Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 46, The Eiji Greeed, the Double Births, and Ankh's Desire. *During the cold opening of this episodes, clips of previous episodes was shown, as well as the Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle movie snippet. *This episode is unique as it shows a villain sexually harassing someone; when Satarakura Jr. trips, he accidentally grabs onto, and then squeezes Luka's breasts. **Ironically, he did this while Luka was transformed as Gokai Yellow, with a male suit actor. *While making a summary of the Greater Powers they have obtained, when talking about the Shinkengers, Gai mimics the fire kanji (火) of Shinken Red. When he talks about the Zyurangers, he does the Dino Buckler pose. *When Sandaaru Jr. and Satarakura Jr. explain their plan to turn people into chestnuts and to shoot them with a rocket; Satarakura Jr. says “Souyuu koto!” ("Exactly !"), but he pronounce it as “Shoyu koto!” holding a bottle of soy sauce. Shoyu is the japanese word for soy sauce. External links *Episode 25 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes